


Raising The Urie Kids

by patdbrendonn



Series: Urie [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Brendon found himself falling back in love with his teenage lover, Dallon Weekes. He then fell pregnant with his second child.





	Raising The Urie Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Please read 'Baby Urie' and then 'Alison Urie' to get the story better.

##  5 Years Old

“Daddy! Daddy! It’s CHRISTMAS!!” Alison yelled as she ran into Brendon’s bedroom, lunging at full force onto him. He grunted, opening his eyes to see his daughter.

“Five… More… Minutes…” He whispered. Alison let out a groan, running to the closest window and ripping the curtain open. “Okay, okay! I’m up!” Brendon yelled as he sat up. 

“You’re not a morning person, Dad,” Alison muttered, pulling on Brendon’s hand. “Now, come on! Santa came!” Brendon found himself smiling, watching Alison get so excited. 

“What did you ask Santa?” He asked Ally, sitting down on the couch as Alison ran to the Christmas tree. She turned back, looking at Brendon with a smile. 

“A baby sibling.” At that moment, Brendon felt his heart ache. He knows if Sarah were still alive that they probably would have had more kids.  He sighed, getting off of the couch and bending down next to Alison. 

“Baby… You know that I would need to find you another mommy or even another daddy… Babies do not just magically appear here.” Brendon explained. Alison nodded, looking back o the tree and back to Brendon. 

“So, where do they come from?” She asked. Brendon let out another sigh, placing his hand on Ally’s back.

“Well… Mommies and Daddies fit together like a puzzle, but let’s say the mommy and daddy are both trans like me, they fit together differently. Did that answer your question?” Alison nodded slightly, grabbing one of the presents. “Okay, start opening them!” Brendon sat back at the couch, watching his daughter open up the presents he had boughten months prior. She let out a gasp as she saw the art kit in front of her. 

“Daddy! Thank you!” She screamed, opening the top of the kit, revealing the paints, pencils, markers and even charcoal. “This is a grown-up set!” Brendon nodded. 

“Yeah! You’re just such a good artist I thought that the kiddy art supplies are just cheap, you don’t deserve cheap stuff for such a good little artist!” Alison jumped up and ran to Brendon, giving him a big hug. “There are more presents, you only opened one!”

 

“So,” Spencer started as he placed Alison on his lap. “What did you get for Christmas, sweetie?” He asked, watching Ally play with her raven hair.

“An art kit, a family of barbies, a toy garbage truck and Daddy is going to take me to go see Granny and Papa in Vegas!” Spencer smiled, looking over to Brendon sitting on the couch, sipping on a beer. 

“Do you think… Do you think your Dad is sad?” He asked as he picked Alison up, taking her into the kitchen. 

“He always is! I can’t make him happy anymore! What’s wrong with him, Uncle Spencer?” Alison asked with a worried tone, looking at Spencer. He sighed, placing his hand on the counter. 

“Your Dad… He just misses being in love! He hasn’t even put himself back out there since your mom passed, I think he’s still worried about falling in love.” Ally smiled, jumping off of the counter and running to Brendon, grabbing his shoulders and shook him with all her might. 

“YOU NEED LOVE, DADDY!” Brendon awkwardly laughed as he pried Alison off of him. 

“Alison? Where is this coming from?” Brendon asked, making Alison point at Spencer who is leaning against the doorframe. “Son of a,” He stopped himself as he looked back at Alison. “Witch…” He looked back at Spencer. “Spence, I’m fine! I like it being Ally and me, all alone…”

“Cut the crap, Brendon. You’re lonely! Get yourself back out there!” Spencer walked closer with a smile. “You know, I think Dallon got divorced last year… Maybe you should go and talk to him!”

 

Brendon sighed as he sat in the coffee shop, sipping on a coffee. He thought this was stupid, meeting an ex-girlfriend for coffee. 

“Brendon?” Dallon called from the door. Brendon stood up with a smile, hugging the taller woman. “You look fantastic!” She crowed.

“So do you! Your face hasn’t changed!” Brendon said as he sat down across from Dallon. “How was college? I never heard from you again!” Dallon sighed. 

“I dropped out. I met my ex-wife and moved up here with her, had two kids and now she won’t let me see them, but, I can’t do anything about that now…”

“Why won’t she let you see them?” Brendon asked, sipping on his coffee.

“I have know fucking idea! I just miss them, so much. I didn’t even get to see my daughter on her thirteenth birthday…” Brendon let out a sigh as she shook his head. 

“I couldn’t imagine! My daughter is my world, I can’t imagine what it would be like if she was taken from me!” He pulled out his wallet and smiled at the picture of him and Alison at a park. “She’s four! Sarah wanted her to be named after me so her name is Alison.” Dallon awed at the picture. 

“How is Sarah, anyway?” Brendon blinked a few times before sighing, placing his wallet on the table. 

“She died the day I had Ally. I haven’t dated since.” Brendon watched Dallon’s facial expression soften a bit. “It’s fine, you didn’t know…” Dallon nodded as she reached over the table and grabbed Brendon’s hands. 

“I know this is fast, but I can’t keep it in. I still love you! Sure, you’ve grown as a person, but I know that you have not changed if that makes sense. We broke up because I left for college, not because we had a fight or something! And that last night of me in town, God! I have to admit, that was the best sex I’ve ever had!” Brendon chuckled. “I miss you, Bren! Who says we can’t try anything again?”

 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT WEAR A CONDOM?!” Brendon yelled as he threw the positive pregnancy test at Dallon. 

“We fucked at your house! I don’t carry condoms with me like I’m some whore!” Dallon replied as she threw her hands in the air. She looked down and grabbed the test, staring at it for some time. “You could, like, get an abortion or something.” Brendon started to laugh as he placed one hand protectively on his stomach. 

“Like hell, I’m going to get an abortion! Do you think just because I’m pro-choice means I will be willing to go skipping to the planned parenthood place and let them take my baby away from me?” Dallon scoffed. 

“That  _ baby  _ won’t have any brain activity for a few months, it doesn’t even have fingernails yet!” Dallon shot back. Brendon let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay… Ally needs to be picked up from school, how about you do that while I go talk to Spence… Please?” Dallon nodded, walking closer to Brendon and kissing his forehead. 

“We’ll work this out, I promise, baby…” Brendon gave him a weak smile, watching her walk out with a coat in her hands. He sighed, walking out the back door and breaking down. He landed on his knees, tears already streaming down his face. 

“Why me?! Somebody, please… Who hates me? I can’t do this again! I want my hormones, I want to be male! This isn’t fucKING HELPING!!” He screamed, ripping some grass out of the ground. He got up and ran out of the backyard, running the whole two and a half miles to Spencer’s house without being out of breath. He stormed into Spencer’s house, watching Spencer turn around confused. 

“Brend-”

“I’m fucking pregnant, Spencer! I-I don’t know what to do!” Brendon said as he started to cry again, his ears pounding. He fell to the ground, Spencer running up to him and held his head up. Brendon let out a sob as he ran his fingers through his hair and tightened his grip, his chest growing tighter and bile rising in his throat. 

“Bren, breathe, you’re having a panic attack. In through the nose, out through the mouth.” Spencer showed Brendon what to do, Brendon soon following Spencer’s breathing patterns. “Just think, think how happy Alison is going to be! She’s going to be a big sister! Wait, did you go to the doctors yet?” Brendon nodded no. 

“I took  _ seventeen  _ tests, every single one came back positive! I missed my shot by a fucking day!” Spencer hugged his best friend as hard as he could, trying to calm Brendon. 

“We’ll do this together, Bren.” Brendon pulled back and stared at Spencer. “Linda and I want a baby, so might as well let me have it! I’ll be a few months behind you but you won’t be alone!”

 

Alison walked into the hospital as slow as she could, staring at the new bundle of joy that rested in Brendon’s arms. 

“Come in, sweetie, don’t be scared!” She walked up to the bed, climbing onto the bed and sat next to Brendon. He smiled, moving the blankets around the baby’s face. “This is your baby sister! We named her Ryder Mackenzie… Do you want to hold her?” Alison nodded, Dallon coming over to help place Ryder into her arms. 

“She’s so tiny!” Alison cooed. Brendon smiled, placing his head on his daughter’s shoulder. “How did she get out of your stomach?” Dallon let out a laugh as she placed her hand on her mouth. 

“Well, how do you think Ryder got out of me?” Brendon asked Alison, leaving her to think for a few seconds.

“Out of the belly button?” She asked sweetly. 

“Close, but no. She did come out of a hole, though.” Brendon said as he twisted his nose, trying to think of the best way to say it. 

“Butt?” Dallon laughed harder, almost making Brendon want to kill her. He sighed, letting out a soft groan as he shifted his position.

“You’ll understand when you’re older, okay?” Brendon said, watching his oldest daughter's eyes glisten. 

“Okay!”

##  11 Years Old

Brendon sighed heavily as he looked at the wide range of pads and tampons, every once in a while having to take something away from Ryder. 

“You don’t need tampons yet, baby. Ally needs them.” Ryder started to pout as she crossed her arms. “If you stop pouting, we’ll get cookies!” Ryder started to smile again, sitting up straight in the cart. Brendon smiled, looking back at the shelves. “Like, my god, I know I have a vagina and shit but I have absolutely no idea what any of this is.” He looked back at Ryder. “Don’t copy what I’m saying, Daddy’s saying no-no words.” Brendon rolled the cart to the pharmacy and looked for the pharmacist, luckily, it was a woman. “Excuse me, ma’am?” She looked up at Brendon with a smile as she placed down whatever was in her hand. “I’m really stumped and I hope you can help. My daughter just started her period and I have no idea what type of pads or tampons or whatever to get her!” The pharmacist smiled, guiding Brendon back to the pads and tampons. 

“How old is your daughter?” She asked as she looked at Brendon. 

“Eleven, soon twelve.” She nodded, picking up a few different types of pads. 

“Here. These sport ones are amazing for school, while these big ones help prevent the horrible bleed through during the night. I would also recommend for you to get some Midol, it helps with period cramps if she ever experiences them. Some girls do, some don’t.” Brendon nodded as he placed the pads into the cart. 

“Thank you so,  _ so  _ much! You’re a lifesaver!” The pharmacist shrugged with a smile, walking back to the pharmacy. Brendon looked at Ryder, sighing. “I don’t like you two growing up… Why can’t you stay my little girl forever?” Brendon asked Ryder as he pushed the cart around WalMart. 

“Because I want to grow up and become a Mommy!” Just that sentence alone scared the shit out of Brendon. 

“You’re not allowed to date until I’m dead, so you’ll be about sixty. Got it?” Ryder giggled as she nodded, looking around as she started to point at something. “What are you pointing at?” Brendon asked. He looked at the direction she was pointing, pointing at a dress. “Do you want a new dress, sweetie?” 

“Please!” He pushed the cart up to the dress, looking through the sizes and picking up Ryder’s size. “Thank you, Daddy!” She said bubbly, hugging Brendon’s arm. 

“No problem, Ryder!”

 

“You’re not my mom!” Alison yelled as she ran up to her room, leaving Dallon and Brendon in the living room. Dallon sighed, sitting down on the couch and burying her face in her hands. 

“All I want is for her to like me… I know I’m not her mom, but it still hurts!” Brendon sat down next to Dallon, wrapping his arm around her. 

“I know, baby. You just have to remember, her hormones are going apeshit crazy right now, that’s why I’m not up there scolding her! She’ll come around, sometimes she likes you, sometimes she doesn’t, but she’ll always love you!” Dallon sighed, looking at Brendon with a slight smile. Brendon felt his phone that was in his pocket start to ring, causing him to pull it out and answer it. “Hello?...What?” Brendon stood up, making Dallon get worried. “Yeah, I-I’ll be right there!” He hung up, looking at Dallon. “Spencer’s son was rushed to the hospital! I’m going to go, just, you know what to do.” Brendon quickly pecked Dallon’s lips before leaving. 

 

Brendon walked into the ER to see Spencer and Linda pacing back and forth outside a room. Once Spencer saw him, he ran to Brendon and jumped into a hug. 

“What the hell is going on?” Brendon asked as Spencer pulled away. 

“Something with his kidneys… That’s all they’ve told us.” Linda replied. Brendon’s eyes grew wide. “He had a seizure at home and fainted…”

“God… Guys, I am so sorry!” Brendon exclaimed, hugging Spencer again. They walked into the waiting room, all three falling asleep against one another. It wasn’t until six hours later when they were woken up, Spencer and Linda was taken to a private room. Brendon knew, he knew all too well. He waited for some time until he watched Spencer and Linda walk back, both in utter shock.

“H-He’s gone…” Spencer muttered, making Brendon’s heart break.

 

“I’m sorry, baby…” Brendon sighed as he held Ryder as she bawled her eyes out. Her best friend just died, there’s no way around it. He hated to see her so sad, but, deep down he just wanted to cry himself. Just seeing a child pass hurts him, especially after he became a dad. “Julien’s funeral is tomorrow, how about you wear that new dress?” Ryder nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“C-Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?” She asked tiredly. Brendon let out a sigh, nodding. 

“Let’s get you ready for bed first.” Brendon placed Ryder onto her bed as he walked to her dresser, pulling out a set of pyjamas. He walked back to his youngest daughter, helping her out of her everyday clothes and into her pyjamas. “Okay, go brush your teeth, then come and cuddle, okay?” She nodded, running off to the bathroom. Brendon walked into the bedroom he and Dallon shared with a huge sigh. 

“How’s she doing?” She asked, placing the book on the nightstand.

“Well, she’s sleeping in here tonight, so, not so well.” Brendon turned around when he heard the little footprints of Ryder. “Ready for bed, baby?” Ryder nodded, climbing into the bed and snuggled next to Dallon, Brendon getting under the covers. 

“Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Mommy!” Ryder said as she closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Brendon and Dallon said in unison. 

##  16 Years Old

“Dinner!” Brendon yelled up the stairs to his girls as Dallon put Spaghetti on the plates. Ryder came running down with a smile on her face, Brendon standing there waiting for Alison to come down from her bedroom. “Ally?” Brendon sighed, running up the stairs into her room, seeing no sign of her. “Dallon? Where’s Alison?” Brendon asked as he ran back downstairs. “She’s not in her room!” Dallon stopped, everybody, looking in every room of the house. Brendon stopped when he heard the front door open. “Alison Sarah Urie, where the fuck was you?” Ally sighed, placing her purse down. 

“With my boyfriend.” Brendon’s eyes went wide. “It’s fine, Dad.”

“Like hell it’s fine! How long have you had this boyfriend?” Ally hung her head low. “Ally?”

“Seven months.” He let out a scoff as she felt his blood boil. 

“What? Have you slept with him?” Brendon asked.

“Dad-”

“Answer me, Ally!” She sighed, nodding slightly. “Unprotected?”

“DAD!” Brendon let out a laugh, knowing. “What does it matter to you?!”

“I don’t want my 16-year-old daughter having a baby!” Brendon shot back. Ally stood there, narrowing her eyes at Brendon. “Are you?” Ally didn’t move, sending a really bad message to Brendon. “Alison? Are you?”

“Yes, okay?!” Brendon looked back at Dallon to see her standing close enough to them. 

“How far along, or do you know yet?” Dallon asked somewhat calm, wrapping her arm around Brendon. 

“Not yet… I haven’t found a doctor. I-I don’t know what to do.” She admitted. “I don’t know if I want to keep it, give it up or abort it. I have no clue.” Brendon nodded as he sighed, wiggling out of Dallon’s grasp and going to hug Ally. “Are you mad at me?” She asked Brendon.

“I’m not thrilled, but I’m not mad. I just wish you were a little more responsible.” Ally sunk her head into Brendon’s shoulder. “I won’t force you to make a decision, it’s all about you, baby girl.”

 

“Alison is doing fine,” The doctor said to Brendon and Dallon who was in the waiting room. “She is a little tired and so is the baby, if you want you guys can come in.” Brendon nodded, following the doctor into the room. Brendon almost immediately started to cry at the sight of the baby.

“Hey.” Ally whispered as she held the newborn, next to her is Ryder. Ally wanted Ryder in with her while she was having the baby since they’re so close. 

“How are you feeling?” Brendon asked, sitting in an empty seat next to the hospital bed. 

“Sore,” She breathed out. Ally looked down at her baby then looked at Brendon. “You want to hold her?”

“Please?” The baby was placed in his arms, making the tears flow faster. “What’s her name?” Brendon asked, looking down at the face that reminded him so much of Alison.

“Sarah.”


End file.
